


This is our story

by Smokengote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alpha John, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Angel Powers, Beta Bobby, Captivity, Deals, Demon Blood, Hitting, Lies, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Talk of black magic, Touching, Unrelated Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, jerk sam, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10124969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokengote/pseuds/Smokengote
Summary: Alternate universe:In an ABO world where they’re mostly treated equally. It doesn’t mean omegas have it great. Alphas have control of the offspring so many times omegas get pregnant but are never claimed. The alpha has the right to take the children if they are in a better position to provide for them.There are supernatural creatures that roam the earth causing chaos and havoc.  There are hunters who are paid by the Government (Department of Hunter’s Headquarters DHH) to kill these creatures. Hunters are paid in stamps…which they can redeem for rent, food, weapons, clothes.Sam Campbell –Alpha  Hunter Trust fund kid.Dean Winchester -Omega Hunter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the grammar errors. They are my own.  
> Also slow to update.

“Fuck,” Dean said.

Three pregnancy tests, three positive results.

He was so screwed. Pulling his phone out of his jacket, he called the only person he knew who wouldn’t turn him away.

“Bobby…it’s me. Can I come by?”

Dean lived in Sioux Falls, and Bobbie lived just outside the city limits.

He pulled into Bobby’s driveway and turned the Impala off. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel. After a few minutes, he sighed and forced himself out of the car, through the snow up to Bobby’s front door.

“Dean,” Bobby said as he opened the door to let Dean inside.

Dean walked in and stood awkwardly in front of the door.

“C’mon boy, let's have a beer and figure out what has your panties in a bind.”

“Can I have a Coke instead?”

“Alright, but what’s going on?” Bobby asked while his head was deep in the fridge looking for a pop.

Dean sat down at the kitchen table. He was trying hard not to fidget while waiting for Bobby to join him.

Bobby grabbed the beverages and sat down across from Dean sliding the Coke over to him.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as Dean tried to get up the courage to tell Bobby he was pregnant.

“Um,…I guess I’ll jus say it.”

“Please.”

“I’m pregnant,” Dean said, looking down at his knee picking a loose thread.

“Damn it, Dean.”

Bobby took his cap off and ran his hand across his forehead.

“Who’s the father?”

“Don’t matter.”

“ _Like Hell, it doesn’t”_ Bobby growled.

Dean looked up at Bobby.

“It was a one night stand.”

“Oh, well…I didn’t realize you were allowing strange alphas to knot you now.”

Dean gasped a bit.

“It’s not like that. The alpha won’t care.”

“Really? I don’t know any alphas like that. Alphas are hardwired to give a shit about their offspring.” Bobby shot back.

“Sam Campbell.”

Startled Bobby could only stare at Dean with his mouth open.

“Come again?”

“Sam Campbell”

“The two of you can hardly be in the same room. You know what? Start from the beginning.”

“Um, do you remember the vampire hunt I went on a few months back?” Dean asked.

“Yeah…wait, Sam was the hunter who gave you a hand?”

Dean smirked at Bobby and looked away.

“Do you want to know the story or what?” Dean asked.

**Three Months Earlier: Somewhere in Minnesota-**

Dean was sitting at the bar at a local watering hole, killing time. He was so engrossed in watching a couple of alphas playing pool he didn’t notice that another alpha slide up to the bar stool next to him.

“Omega what are you doing on my hunt?”

Dean turned slowly to look at Sam Campbell.

“Fuck off alpha.”

“Someone needs to teach you how to be respectful.”

“I suppose you think that someone ought to be you?”

“What I think is that you should pack your stuff up, jump in that old car of yours and leave the hunting to the expert,” Sam said.

“I’ve got this Campbell, so just move on to the next,” Dean replied.

“Don’t think so, I prefer to know the problem is taken care of,”

“Asshat, what are you implying?”

Sam smirked at Dean.

“Not talking a foreign language here, omega. I’ve got this. There are at least four vamps and I’m not walking away until I know they went to hell.”

“I’ve got it too. By noon tomorrow, the problem will be taken care of.”

“Listen if you get in my way, you’re gonna get hurt.” The alpha narrowed his eyes at Dean.

“Are you done? I’d like to sit here and enjoy my beer.”

Sam opened his wallet and tossed a couple of twenties down on the bar. He also tossed a wad of government stamps at Dean.

“If it's about being paid, I just gave you five times what you’d make going after those vampires. I mean it omega…stay away.” Sam said while giving Dean a pointed stare before turning and leaving.

Dean watched Sam leave before pocketing the stamps and finishing his beer.  Overall it was a good night.  Dean won about five hundred dollars hustling pool and Sam gave him four hundred dollars worth of government stamps.  He headed back to his motel room to catch a few hours of sleep.

Dean frown as he pulled the Impala next to Sam’s vehicle. They both parked down the road from the cabin, where the vampires were nesting. Getting out of the car, he grabbed his machete, deadman’s blood and a couple of other knives.  The cabin was quiet as Dean approached. He was just about ready to open the door when he hurt an inhuman grunt come from inside the cabin. Opening the door slowly, he saw that Sam had a vampire tied to a chair and he had just given him a dose of deadman’s blood.

Sam hearing the door open spun around and had his gun aimed at Dean.

“Damn it, omega. Why are you here? I could have shot you!” Sam angrily said.

“You didn’t. I told you I would take care of the vampires. Why the interrogation?”

Sighing Sam looked at the immobile vampire.

“Turns out that this is just a lookout station and the real nest is about two hours north of here. I’m trying to get the exact coordinates.”

“Great! Let's get that information, and we can take out the real nest and be back for dinner.”

“Oh, hell no, you’re not coming. I want to live.”

“Fuck you, Sam. I’ve been hunting vampires since you were in diapers. Plus, my scent is around this cabin as much as yours, so I’m in.”

“Working together they were able to _‘persuade’_ the vampire to give them the coordinates to the nest, and now Dean was following behind Sam.

Dean was currently driving behind Sam heading towards the vampire nest. He really couldn't remember a time that he spent so much time with an alpha who wasn’t his father. He tended to work alone or with his father and of course Bobby who was a beta.

Parking about half a mile down the road both men prepared themselves to walk into a house full of sleeping vampires. Sam had a blowpipe with darts, full of deadman’s blood.  Dean was more than intrigued by the pipe.  He wanted one.

Sam motioned to Dean to go through the front entrance, while he went around to the back.  Quietly entering the house, Dean saw the first vampire on the couch. He had blood smeared across his face. After the first beheading, it seemed like time flew by.  He found himself working side by side with Sam killing vampires. Unfortunately, they were too late to save young women from being the vampires last meal. Dean documented the kills with photos and sending emails to DHH. Then he and Sam dug a massive grave and burnt the bodies.

“C’mon let's find a motel and clean up and grab a bite.” Sam proposed.

“Are you sure? You know, with me being omega and all.”

“Shut up,” Sam said smiling.

The nearest motel only had one room available. Dean was ok with that because he just wanted to shower grab a bite and hit the road.  Sam could have the room. Dean showered first. He sat at the little table writing up his report for the DHH when the alpha stepped out of the bathroom steam swirling around Sam. Sam only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Sorry. I forgot my clothes.” Sam said grabbing his clothes from the bed.

Dean couldn’t help himself. He tried not to stare at the alpha, but he couldn’t look away. Sam stopped walking and scented the air. Excited omega. Sam's eye’s narrow when he saw Dean staring at him. Stalking towards Dean, he pulls the omega out of the chair. Both men started kissing, nipping and grabbing each other.

“Alright Dean, I don’t need those details,” Bobby said bringing Dean out of his memories.

“How do you know that Sam won’t want the baby.”

Dean blushed and stood up grabbing his wallet. He pulled a note out of his wallet and tossed it over to Bobby. Bobby opened the note and read it.

 _“This doesn’t make us friends.”_ –Sam

“You’re both idgits.”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean makes some decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings...Hitting/abuse.
> 
> All the grammar errors are my own. Thank you for the great commits.

 

Sam stared out the truck’s windshield willing time to go quicker.  He was hunting a coven of witches. Witches were tricky to hunt because hunters had to work closely with other hunters, DHH, and the men of letters. So here he sits in John Winchester’s trucking waiting for the DHH to give them the ok to go in and apprehend the witches.  If he could have, he would have ignored the call from the DHH, but it was better to hunt some witches than getting on the DHH bad side. 

However, sitting next to John Winchester, he was reconsidering his decision about answering that call. His alpha was squirming to come out and challenge John.  Also, under the strong scent of alpha was the sweet scent of omega. So, of course, his thoughts trailed to Dean. Dean was so infuriating and disrespectful, and Sam wanted to put him in his place.  John’s phone rang and drew Sam out of his thoughts.

John shifted slightly in his seat away from Sam when he answered his phone.

“What?!” John angrily said.

“Damn it, Dean you don’t call me on a hunt with this bullshit.” John snarled into the phone.

Sam felt uncomfortable about listening to John’s conversation. He also felt aggravation that the alpha was reprimanding the omega.

“ ** _You’re not going anywhere, do you understand me?”_** John said using his alpha voice.

It was Sam’s turn to shift away from the other alpha.

“Don’t call me again with your drama.” John tossed the phone between him and Sam.

“Here’s some free advice, if you even have pups and one turns out to be an omega, mate ‘em off. There utterly useless.”

Sam bristled at John’s comment.

“Dean’s a decent hunter,” Sam offered.

“When he turned sixteen he presented. I took him to Singer’s house to drop him off and wash my hands of him, but Bobby talked me into continuing his training as a hunter. Can’t blame Singer, he probably didn’t want the boy around either.”

Sam realized he was clutching his hands at his side. He was so pissed off. Mostly at John but also at himself because he didn’t care about Dean or John.  All he wanted to do is finish this job and put the Winchesters behind him.

 

* * *

 

Dean was sitting in his car in front of his apartment building. He had his eyes closed, waiting for the effects of John using his alpha voice on him to wear off. He called his father to let him know that he was moving out of his apartment. Of course, John hardly lets him explain before he ordered him to stay. He wasn’t stupid he knew that would be dad’s response. He moved out first, turned in his keys to the manager and then called his dad.

Bobby had talked Dean into moving in with him. To be honest his inner omega wanted to be at Bobby’s.  Hunter apartments were not kid friendly. The DHH didn’t allow pregnant omegas to hunt so they would have kicked him out anyway.  He felt so lost. Thank god for Bobby. He wouldn’t have known what to do, but Bobby just took control, told him to move in, he had some money saved to build an addition for him and the pup. Dean would help Bobby in his salvage business by doing car repairs and office work when he was further along in his pregnancy.

Suddenly John’s grip on him let up, and Dean started his car and headed to Bobby's.  Bobby helped Dean bring in exactly five boxes, shocked by how few possessions he had.  Dean shrugged it off when Bobby asked if he had to go back and get more boxes.  He felt emotionally exhausted so after bringing the boxes up to his room he laid down on the bed. He started thinking about Sam.  Bobby was hell bent that he should tell Sam about the pup.  Dean wanted to believe that Sam wouldn’t want the pup, but deep down he knew better. His real fear was Sam would take the pup away from him.  Fifty years ago Dean would have been claimed and tied to Sam forever, just for knotting. Today, things were different but when a pup was involved the government sided with the pup’s sire.  Sam had the means. His grandfather left him financially secure and more.  Dean rubbed circles on his stomach as if he was soothing his unborn pup.   Dozing off, Dean had the sweetest dream that revolved around his pup and its sire.

 

* * *

 

 

_**A week later…** _

 

Bobby was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a beer preparing himself for one hell of a fight with John.  This time Bobby wasn’t letting Dean go.  He still remembered years ago when John showed up at his door with a death grip on the back of Dean’s neck, pushing the boy hard until he fell at Bobby’s feet. John was ranting about a useless omega. Bobby was ready to get his shotgun, but he saw the look in the boy’s eyes, and he knew Dean was breaking apart. So, he talked John into teaching Dean to become a strong hunter. John had already been training him, so he just needed to continue to do so.  How he wished he could go back into time and pick up his shotgun and keep Dean with him.

“Hey Bobby,” Dean said as he entered the kitchen.

“I finished tuning up that Buick.” Grabbing a cold water he sat at the kitchen table with Bobby.  Dean was nervous about seeing his father.

“Dean why don’t you take a drive or go into to town and pick up some groceries.”

“I have to be the one to tell my dad. “ Dean said with conviction.

“I get that Dean, but John doesn’t play by the rules. If you don’t agree with what he wants, he’ll try to force you.”

And on cue, John entered through the back door.

“Dean,” the alpha said.

Dean turned around in his chair to look at John.

“Your apartment is still available, so get your shit, we’re leaving.”

“Now John…” Bobby started to say.

“Back off Bobby,” John growled.

Standing up Dean looked John in the eye.

“I’m staying here,” Dean said defiantly.

John took a step back away from Dean and in an instant, he moved forward and backhanded him hard.  From the impact, Dean was knocked sideways into the kitchen table. The cocking of a shotgun was the next thing Dean and John both heard.

“Get out!” Bobby demanded while pointing the gun directly at John.

“Fuck off Singer.”

“I ain’t telling you again”

“Fine.”

“You made your choice, now live with it,” John sneered as he walked past Dean. 

“We’re done,” John said as he passed Bobby and walked out the back door.

Bobby turned back to look at Dean, but the omega had already left the room

"Damn it." Bobby muttered to himself.

 

tbc

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. All mistakes are my own.

 

Lawerence, Kansas. Sam stood in front of an older ordinary building with an old wooden door. There wasn’t an address, just a symbol that signified he was in the right place.

Most hunters would be honored to be summoned by the Men of Letters. Sam felt annoyed. He didn’t trust the men of letters and preferred not to have any direct dealings with them. Not able to prove anything, Sam suspected that certain scholars deliberately withheld facts from hunters. He had a feeling that they were trying to control the hunt and test the hunter by leaving out facts that could potentially get that person killed. He knew it was rare to be summoned to meet with the scholars, and it was probably an honor, but he felt a pit in his stomach.

Knocking on the door, Sam waited in trepidation.

Sam Campbell,” Henry Winchester said as he opened the door.

“Come in,” Henry said.

“Thank you.” “Henry Winchester,”

Henry said holding out his hand to Sam. Sam shook Henry’s hand. Another reason why Sam didn’t trust the Men of Letters they used spells. Henry should be an old man, but he looked to be about twenty-eight years old. It was witchcraft in Sam’s mind.

“Follow me.”

Sam followed Henry.

They went up several flights of stairs leading to a large office with a larger picture framed window. Cuthbert Sinclair sat behind a mahogany wood desk and watched as Henry lead Sam Cambell into the office.

“Sam. Cuthbert Sinclair.” Henry introduced the two men.

“Sam, good to meet you, finally,” Sinclair said as he stood up to shake Sam’s hand.

Sam nodded and asked;

“Why am I here?”

“Ah, a man who goes right to the point. I like that.” Sinclair said, giving Sam a toothy grin.

 Gesturing towards the chairs that were in front of the desk, Sinclair sat down in a large brown leather chair and waited or the other two alpha’s to join him.

“Sam, we’ve been watching you since your grandfather put you into the hunters camp when you were a child. We were not surprised to see you graduate from Stanford at the top of your class. We think you may just be one of the best hunters we have, if not the best.” Sinclair said.

“Since we are constantly having to up our game to continue winning against the supernatural we’re looking to add the best of the best to the Men of Letter’s ranks.” Henry continued.

“Sam you stand out.” Sinclair declared.

“We’d like to offer you a chance to join the Men of Letters,” Henry said excitedly.

“Well, first you have to complete a couple of small tasks. It’s part of the initiation.” Sinclair added.

Sam watched both alpha’s as they tried to convey their message. He wasn’t falling for their shtick. He knew that the Men of Letters didn’t just open their doors to anyone. It was his understanding that Men of Letters were legacies. Usually passed down from blood to blood.

“Why not John, he’s your son,” Sam said looking directly at Henry.

“John choose a different path.”

“Dean then?” Both alphas laughed. “Um, omega’s are not allowed to be scholars.” Culbert sneered.

That comment irritated Sam’s alpha, but he let it go.

“I appreciate the offer…”

“Sam, don’t decide now take some time to think it over. This opportunity isn’t one you want to take lightly.” Henry said.

Sam stood up and the other alphas followed.

“Thank you for considering me, and I’ll…” Sam looked over at Henry. “I’ll consider this very generous offer.”

Henry led Sam out of the office and out of the building.

“Sam I know I don’t have to say this, but this stays between us.”

“Sure.”

Sam left Lawerence, Kansas. Not knowing where to go or what to think after his meeting with the Men of Letters he found himself headed in the direction of the Road House. Ellen Harvelle owned the Road House in Nebraska, and she ran it with her daughter Jo. Not all cases came through the D.H.H. sometimes there were people who didn’t want the government involved in their horror story. For example, if your daughter made an Ouija board and became possessed. The government came down hard on those families. So Ellen would find these cases and hunters would take care of them. No pay was exchanged, but another evil son of a bitch was taken out.

* * *

 

Sam decided to stop by the Road House and see what Ellen had going on. Sam opened the door to the Road House, his eyes adjusting to the dark, which was quite the contrast to the bright sunshine outside. The smell of alpha, sweat, blood and beer infiltrated Sam’s sensitive nose. The room was typically quiet, which was normal when another person entered the bar. Alphas sizing Sam up as he entered, deciding if he was friend or foe. Walking up to the bar Jo rambled over, grabbing a glass and filling it up with any beer on tap.

“Hey Sam, you eating today?” Jo asked.

Jo was a beta and a slight one at that. However, she had claws, and her tongue could cut a man to the quick. Most alphas walked around Jo. The only person he saw tangle with her was Dean. Of course, Dean was as feisty as she was and it didn’t get past Sam that Jo had it bad for Dean. “

Grill chicken sandwich. Thanks, Jo.”

Jo slides the beer over to Sam and walked into the kitchen. Sam looked down the bar and saw Walt and Roy at the end.

“So what brings you back to our neck of the woods?” Jo asked as she walked back in from the kitchen.

Sam looked away from the other hunters to Jo.

“Just passing through.”

“You just missed John Winchester.”

“Was Dean with him?” Sam couldn’t stop his mouth before the question was out.

Jo reached under the bar and grabbing a rag and started cleaning the bar top. “He was complaining about Dean.”

Jo flipped her blond hair behind her shoulder. She had a small pout going on, and Sam’s alpha stopped seeing her as an annoying kid and more of a competitor.

“Hell Jo, we all complain about Dean. What’s different about this time?” “Apparently he quit hunting. John’s pissed.”

“It’s for the best,” Sam replied.

“That’s such _bullshit_ , you’ve never respected him. You know that he’s a good hunter, better than most.”

“He’s a pussy. His own father calls him that. Nothing more than an omega pussy.” Walt chimed in.

“Shut up, asshole.” Jo shot back.

Sam stared at Walt until he back down and looked away.

“Jo, omegas are naturally nurturing, it’s extremely difficult for them to…” “Bullshit.” Jo cut Sam off.

“You don’t get him at all.” Jo continued.

“You think that you and Dean could be something. Sorry to be the one to explain alpha-omega dynamics to you. Dean needs an alpha and a strong one at that. You could never give him what he needs.”

“A fucking _knot._ It all boils down to that with you alphas.”

“A bond. Omegas crave it.

Alphas do better in alpha-beta relationships. It’s biology. Dean will never be satisfied with you.” Sam exclaimed.

“Fifteen ninety-five and don’t fuck me on the tip.” Jo turned and walked away from Sam.

Sam finished his sandwich and decided that maybe he should take a trip to South Dakota. He had a book of Bobby’s that he should return anyway.

* * *

 

Dean was replacing a brake line on an older Tahoe when he heard the shop door open. The footsteps and the scent, let him know Sam Campbell had just walked in.

‘Shit’ he thought to himself. Then felt instant betrayal that Bobby called Sam behind his back.

“Dean?” Sam called out.

“Is that you Sammy?”

“Sam. Is Bobby around?”

“Yeah, right. Bobby went to town about an hour ago.”

Dean said from under the car. “I have this book of his I wanted to return…Do you think you could come out from under the car for a moment?”

Dean pushed his creeper out from under the car. Motor oil and grease masked Dean’s scent and he was thankful for that at the moment.

He cleared the truck and sat up.

Irritated Dean asked “What?”

Sam sighed. “I’m returning Bobby’s book.”

“Ok, yeah, let's go to the house,” Dean said as he stood up.

Dean walked past Sam and headed for the door that led out of the garage.

Sam followed Dean. His sensitive nose picked up on Dean’s scent under the smell of motor oil and grease. Dean’s scent was different, but Sam couldn’t pinpoint what it was.

Once outside something triggered Sam’s alpha. His teeth began to elongate he had a strong urge to pull Dean behind him to protect him.

Sam was scanning the area as they walked to the house, but all he could see was junk cars.

Dean stopped at the kitchen door, turned to look at Sam. He saw that Sam was alpha-ing out. Without a second though Dean pulled back and hit Sam with a right hook. It was hard enough to knock Sam back a step. Sam quickly rebound and grabbed Dean by the scruff of his neck, slamming him hard against the back door cracking the glass.

“Are you out of your god-damn mind? Antagonizing an alpha is a very bad idea.” Sam growled in Dean’s ear.

Instinct had Dean freeze in Sam’s grip.

“Please,” Dean said breathily.

Sam slowly released Dean studying him.

“What is wrong with you?”

Sam had never seen Dean submit to anyone before. Dean looked down, not answering Sam.

Sam asked again lacing his question with alpha authority.

“What’s wrong with you? Why did you quit hunting.”

Dean slowly raised his head to look Sam in the eye.

It took all his strength, not answer, Sam.

Sam grabbed Dean again, pulling him closer and tilted his head to bury his nose into Dean’s neck scenting him.

Suddenly Sam pushed Dean away from him.

“Were you going to tell me?” Sam quietly asked.

Afraid to look Sam in the eye, Dean whispered

“No.”

 tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam figures out what he wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feed back. Sorry for the slow updates and the mistakes.

Sam held his breath, he couldn’t quite comprehend what Dean was implying. He felt the vibration of the growl that emanated from him. He watched as Dean fought the urge to kneel before him. He had to get away from Dean before he ripped him apart. He turned around and forced his alpha to stand down so that he could leave without dragging Dean by his hair behind him.

“So, he didn’t say anything?” Bobby asked…again.

“Nope. His facial features changed several times, and he growled at me, but he just turned and left.”

Bobby sighed.

“Perhaps he just needs some time to let it all sink in.”

“Whatever.”Dean snarked.

“I wouldn’t count Sam out. He just learned he’s going to be a father. He’s not just going to walk away from that.”

“I don’t think he cares,” Dean replied.

Finished with the conversation Dean stuck his head back under the hood he was working on and started tinkering with the engine.

 

* * *

 

Sam paced his hotel room. He was at war with himself. He wanted to go back to Bobby's house, grab his omega and take him home.  On the other hand, he wanted to get back on the expressway and leave Sioux Falls never to return. Finally, exhausted Sam sat on the corner of the bed. The truth of the matter was Dean wasn’t going to tell him about the pup.

It was one night, one time and Sam considered it a mistake. Surprised that he had knotted Dean and the implications of what that meant. Sam pushed all thoughts of Dean out of his mind the next day when he left the hotel room early.

His thoughts were going in different directions as he laid back on the bed with his feet still on the floor. He eventually fell to sleep. He dreamt of a normal life with a family and a sassy omega at his side.

Sam awoke to his phone ringing.  Reaching out to feel around for his phone, he grabbed it and saw it was Bobby calling.

“Yeah?”

“Meet me in town at the café next to the theater,” Bobby said and hung up.

Groaning as he looked at his phone to check the time, Sam dragged himself up and out of bed to get ready to meet Bobby.

Bobby was already sitting in the back of the restaurant facing the door when Sam arrived.

“Bobby,” Sam said as he sat down across from him.

“Coffee.” A beta waitress offered Sam as soon as he sat down. Putting the cup down and pouring the coffee she gave Sam a long look.

“Thanks.”

“Whats this about?” Sam asked as soon as the waitress walked away.

“Sam, I asked you here to talk about Dean.”

“I figured.”

“I’ve got a few things to say; I’d appreciate it if you let me finish before you respond.” Bobby paused to look at Sam.

Sam nodded.

“I know you haven’t had it easy Sam. Your grandfather was not an easy man to please. I know he put you in that hunter's camp at a young age.”

Sam shifted slightly, uncomfortable thinking about his past.

“You life was a goddamn picnic compared to Dean’s. He saw his mother ripped apart by a demon at four years old.  John was hard on him, but when he presented as omega.” Bobby gave a low whistle.

“John showed up at my house and tossed that boy at my feet like he was garbage. I wanted to shoot him, but then I looked at Dean. John was destroying him, so I thought I was doing the right thing when I talked John into staying the course with Dean. I encouraged him to continue training Dean to become a hunter. Later, when I would see Dean banged up, I chose to believe his lame excuses. Never again. Do you understand what I’m saying to you.”

Sam stared at Bobby for a moment and slowly nodded.

“Good.”

The waitress came over to the table to take their orders.

“Scrambled eggs and bacon,” Bobby said.

“Egg whites and toast.” Sam smiled at the waitress.

“Now, Sam, you need to figure out what you want. I’m telling you right now that Dean isn’t going anywhere. He’s my family, and I will _not allow_ that boy to be hurt again.”

“Jesus, Bobby I’m not John. Dean wasn’t going to tell me about the pup.” Sam said with indignity.

“Why do you think that is?”

Sam stared blankly at Bobby.

“C’mon Sam, it’s not like you’ve treated him well in the past. I’m sure you’re aware that Alpha's usually win custody of the pups.”

Sam sighed.

“Dean and I both antagonized each other. He gets under my skin. Now I’ve just learned about the pup-I haven’t considered custody of the pup at this point.”

“Let's be clear; no one, and I mean no one, is taking the pup from Dean.” Bobby’s eyes narrowed at the alpha.

Immediately Sam’s alpha sprang forward at the slight threat, but Sam quickly took control back from it.

“You’re getting ahead of yourself,” Sam said lowly.

“I’m going to have my accountant call Dean. He’s going to set him up a bank account. Has he been to a doctor yet? If not he needs to go.”

Their waitress brought their food to the table both men ate in silence.

Sam finished his meal, he stood up, tossed a few bills on the table and said.

“I’ll be in touch.”

* * *

 

Sam spent the next few weeks taking hunt after hunt. He ignored everything else and just concentrated on doing his job. He was now ready to face his own personal demons; so he flipped on his cell phone and listened to his messages.

His accountant had called several times. Apparently, Dean had blocked the accountant's calls and sent back every letter and package that the firm sent. His other main caller was Henry Winchester.  Sam had forgotten about the Men of Letter’s offer, but it made sense now. Dean was a legacy even if the Men of Letter’s don’t recognize him.  His offspring would be legacy too. In Sam’s book, they were witches and probably had a spell that told them about the conception of Dean’s pup.

‘Shit’ He thought.  As if things were not muddled up enough the Men of Letters were involved. He needed to see Dean.  They needed to iron out this baby business. Dean needed to be aware that the Men of Letters knew about the pup. Suddenly his alpha ramped up wanting to get to Dean and protect his family.

 

TBC

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are my own. Thank you for the comments.

  
Dean sat on the porch swing that he picked up at a garage sale and watched as Bobby backed his truck out of the driveway. It was a cool day in Sioux Falls, and Dean pulled the blanket around himself and opened the book he was reading, doing research for a rogue hunter.  His eyelids felt so heavy that he could barely keep them open. Yawning, he put the book down in his lap and closed his tired eyes. These days he either felt exhausted or sick to his stomach.

“Ok, baby you win. Just for a few minutes.” Dean murmured to himself.

The sound of a car door slamming woke Dean up. Startled, he sat up quickly, the book falling to the porch. Focusing he saw it was Sam Campbell. Feeling subconscious Dean started to stand up. Wobbly at best Dean grabbed at the swing to steady himself. In an instant Sam was by Dean’s side, guiding him to sit back down on the swing.

“Get off me, you oaf,” Dean said, struggling to get out of Sam’s hold. Sam was maneuvering him around so they could both sit on the swing. Sam then pulled Dean into his side and wrapped his arm around him. Dean jerked his elbow back and hit Sam in his ribs. Sam response was to tighten his hold on Dean even more.

“Relax!” Sam said.

Dean stiffened.

“Just relax, C’mon Dean,” Sam whispered.

Tucking Dean into his side, Sam stroked Dean’s cheek with the back of his fingers trying to relax him.  Within a few minutes, Dean felt himself relax. His inner omega surrendering to the will of his alpha.

Sam felt Dean doze off. His alpha pleased that Dean relaxed enough to allow Sam to protect him and his offspring. Sam scanned the junk yard. He could sense the presence of unworldly beings just outside the fence. Bobby kept his home and land well warded, however, apparently, the men of letters were not the only one’s interested in Dean.

Bobby pulled up the drive and parked his truck next to Sam’s car. He stepped out of the truck, grabbing a few grocery bags from the seat next to him. He walked up the porch steps and stopped, looking at Sam and Dean.

“This is the picture of domesticity.”

Sam huffed.

Dean woke up.

“Bobby! _Get off me, Sam.”_ Dean said pushing Sam away.

“Did you remember the pie?” Dean asked Bobby.

“Like I could forget it.”

Dean was up and out of the swing moving away from Sam and following Bobby into the house.

Sam slowly followed them inside. He watched as Dean put the groceries away.

“So what brings you here?” Bobby asked.

“My pup,” Sam said never taking his eyes off Dean.

Dean stopped, turned towards Sam.

“Sam, you don’t have to do anything. I’ve got this.”

“Wait. Let's put this stuff away and sit down and talk about this like adults.”

Bobby fixed up a couple of hamburgers and served the boys.

Dean was the first to speak with a mouth full of food.

“Sam, I appreciate that you want to be responsible, but I’ve got this.” Dean casually said.

“Dean this isn’t up for negotiation. You’re pregnant with our child. I’m not leaving.”

Dean sighed.

“Sam, I don’t want you around.”

“Too bad.”

“Seriously, you’re still hunting. I don’t want you bringing that shit around my pup.”

“Our pup and you live with Bobby. John is your father, and everyone you know is a hunter. Get used to the idea of me being around. Plus you’re going to take the money I’ve set up for you.”

“You don’t…”

“Dean stop. Sam is the pup’s sire. He has rights and seems willing to work with you.” Bobby gave Dean a look.

Dean huffed and looked away.

“Have you been to the doctor yet?”

“Yeh, I’ve been to the clinic.”

Sam stopped himself from shaking his head.

 “That’s good, but I would prefer it if you had a private physician.”

“See Sam; you can’t just walk in here and change my life.”

Sam reined in his temper, taking a deep breath, he responded to Dean.

“I’m involved, and you’re going to have to deal with it. I don’t care if you like it or not.”

“Sam, what are your plans? I told you before that Dean is staying here with me for as long as he wants.” Bobby cut in.

“I want to be here, no I need to be here. I’m going to look for a place to live that is close by.”

Dean shoved his chair back and stood up. He picked up his plate and tossed it into the sink. 

“I’ll clean up in the morning,” Dean said as he left the room.

Sam stood up and started to follow Dean when Bobby reached out and grabbed Sam by his arm.

“Sit down Sam…so…what’s really eating you?”

Sam’s focus went from where Dean had left the room to Bobby. Bobby was on the DHH’s payroll-he also helped rogue hunters. Bobby loved Dean like a son, so Sam took a leap of faith and decided to tell Bobby about the Men of Letters.

Bobby was quiet for a few minutes after Sam finished telling him about the Men of Letters offer, his concerns about how they set up hunters to fail etcetera, etcetera.

“I want to do some digging on the Men of Letters.” Bobby finally said.

“You can bunk down on the couch.” Bobby waved towards the other room.

Dean laid in bed and kept tossing and turning. He was tempted to go downstairs to watch tv, but Sam was still in the house. Then there was his inner omega that wanted to go downstairs and curl up with Sam. 

“Fuck you…that is not happening,” Dean said out loud.

Kicking off the covers he sat up. He was letting out distress pheromones. He should say his omega side was letting out distress pheromones. It only took a few minutes before he heard Sam’s heavy footsteps. The bastard didn’t even knock on the door. He just barged right in.

“Dean, are you ok?” Sam whispered as he shut the door crossing the room.

“I’m fucking peachy, now can you get out of my room. Next time how about knocking on the door.”

Ignoring Dean, Sam sat next to him.

“Really? Are you dense?” Dean asked.

“Stop fighting. I can give you what you need?”

“Oh, oh no. You gave me enough already. Alpha asshole.”

“Protection,” Sam said, pulling Dean closer to him.

Dean started pushing Sam away, but Sam wasn’t having any of it. Soon Sam had Dean pinned on his back. Sam ground his hips into Dean’s.

“I mean it…” Dean started to say, but Sam’s kiss cut him off.

Dean snapped out of it when he heard himself moan.

“I don’t need you.” Dean finally said.

“Too bad, because all you’re getting is me. There’s no one else for you. I’ve already marked you.”

“You have no claim on me.” Dean retorted.

“I have the biggest claim on you. You’re carrying my pup your scent is mixed with mine. No one will question who your alpha is.”

Sam maneuvered Dean around so that he was the little spoon.

“Get some sleep,” Sam commanded.

It wilds Dean up, but he wasn’t strong enough to fight Sam’s alpha voice. Soon darkness overtook him.

The next morning Dean woke up to Sam running his hand up and down his side. It was a pleasant way to wake up. Memories of last night and Sam using his alpha voice had Dean quickly getting out of bed and away from Sam.

“I want you out,” Dean said with his back to Sam.

“Come back to bed Dean,” Sam replied.

Dean slowly turned around to look at Sam. The alpha was laying on his side with his head propped up by his hand and elbow.

“We need to have boundaries if you’re going to insist on being around. Just because I’m carrying your pup doesn’t mean I’m going to get on my hands and knees for you.” Dean raised his hand to stop Sam from speaking and continued.

“First: no more touching and feeling me up.”

Sam sat up, placed his feet on the floor and said,

“In my research, I’ve found that pups born to alphas who actively touch their omegas during pregnancy were very well balanced. Not sex Dean, touching, it’s calming to you and the pup.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at Sam, not sure he believed him.

“Also, Dean no more working on cars. The fumes can't be good for either of you.”

Dean opened his mouth and closed it.

“Fine and I have one more. If you ever use your alpha voice on me again; I promise you that you will never see me or this pup again.”

“Ok.”

Both men stared at each other.

Sam finally broke first standing up and walking over to Dean pulling him into an embrace.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Sam whispered to Dean.

Dean grumbled but allowed Sam to hold him.

 

TBC

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Men of Letters flushed out a bit...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. Sorry for the wait. All errors are my own.

 

Henry Winchester followed Cuthbert Sinclair down the winding staircase that leads to the bowels of the Men of Letter’s bunker. 

 _‘The Zoo’_ thought Henry.

Sinclair walked slowly past each exhibit with his hand running along the glass. Henry followed behind him. Henry peered into the windows as they passed by to see different monsters stare back at him. There was a plaque on the side of each containment which stated what monster was behind the glass. The only supernatural being that Henry couldn’t look at was the angel that Sinclair had locked up. The angel wouldn’t move, but Henry could feel its eyes upon him. It was strangely dressed, wearing a suit and a tan trenchcoat. Henry has pleaded in the past with Cuthbert to let the angel go, knowing it was a futile request. Sinclair stopped at the second window from the end.

“Alpha” is the only word on the plaque.

“Henry this might be my greatest addition to the zoo. This alpha comes from a different time. A purer time. When Alpha’s roamed the earth, and betas, omega’s only purpose were to serve their alpha masters.  Look at us compared to the perfection of this alpha. Alpha’s today are weaker, smaller, less in tune with their inner instincts.”

Though they couldn’t hear him, the alpha was banging and clawing at the glass. The alpha was magnificent. 

“Look at all that… _energy_.”

“This is wrong,” Henry spoke up.

“We only agree on this zoo, so that we could study the habits of the monsters we hunt, not pulling alpha’s out of the past to.. _what_?”

“We? I control this bunker. Don’t forget that Henry,” Sinclair chided.

Moving to stand in front of the last glass window, Cuthbert Sinclair flicked his wrist, and the room lit up. The room was also empty.

‘Omega’ is all the plaque said.

“Dean will make a fine addition to my collection. Since you can’t persuade Sam to join us, we will simply bring Dean here. Once the pup is born, we will open the wall between the alpha and Dean and let them mate.  Can you imagine the type of pups that will be born? They’ll be incredible soldiers for our cause.”

Henry was speechless.

“Don’t look so surprised.  I gave you a chance to save Dean. Sam didn’t take the bait, so…plan B.”

Henry was panicking.

“Sam hasn’t told us no yet.  He is very methodical. Let me talk with him.”

“Isn’t this better? The genes that alpha will pass down.”

Henry looked up at the alpha who was staring back at him. He felt chills run down his spine. Dean wouldn’t survive. Dean had too much fight. That alpha would kill him.

“No, I’ll get Sam on board with our plan.”

Henry needed to get away from Sinclair’s zoo. He quickly walked away, but as he passed the angel, he mistakenly looked into the angel’s eyes. What he saw was the reflection of his own soul mirrored in the angel's eyes, and he didn’t like what he seen.

 

Bobby was leaning on the outside of his old pickup truck down at the forest preserve when John pulled up next to him.  John got out of the truck and walked over to Bobby.

“This is bullshit. I don’t want talk to you.”

“Too bad, I don’t have time for hurt feelings. I need some answers.”

“What? Are you sick of Dean already?”

“One day, you will wake up, and see that the best thing that ever happened to you, you chased away.”

“I don’t need this,” John said as he turned away from Bobby.  Bobby quickly grabbed his arm, stopping him.

“I need your help. I need to know everything you know about the Men of Letters.”

John turned back around, yanking his arm away from Bobby.

“Why should I tell you anything?”

“I think Dean might be in danger.”

John sighed.

“What did he do? I thought he quit hunting.”

“He hasn’t done anything, but he is an omega, and I think they might be interested in him.”

John started laughing.

“Don’t be delusional. I begged Henry to take Dean when I found out he was an omega. Henry already knew, he said as much the first time he saw Dean. I didn’t believe him.”

“I dunno, maybe something has changed. I’d like to check out the bunker.”

John ran his hand across his unshaven chin.

“Jesus Bobby, that’s never going to happen. Henry didn’t exactly invite me to the bunker.  I was there once. I had to meet Henry in a motel in Lebanon Kansas. I had Dean with me he was about six or seven at the time. We walked into the motel and Henry was already there; he was waiting for us, next thing I remember is waking up in a room in the bunker. Dean was gone. Back then I was more drunk than sober all I could think about was finding some liquor; I didn’t even notice my son was missing. I found a bottle of whiskey in a drawer and spent the next hour burying my thoughts in the amber liquid. Henry brought Dean back into the room, and I could see the boy had been crying. Henry said Dean had taken a spill while he was playing. I gave Dean a good whack for acting like a baby.”

Bobby took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“When did it occur to you that maybe Dean was crying because they did something to him or tortured him?”

“The boy and I ate dinner with Henry that night; next thing I knew it was morning, and we were back at the hotel. Dean was usually a quiet child; he started complaining about his head hurting. He became feverish, and soon he was ranting:  “no, please, and Grampa no” I knew right then and there those fucks did something to my boy.”

“Yet, when he presented you offered him up to his abuser?”

“Bobby my boy is an omega. He’s dirt. He’s nothing but a fuck toy.”

Bobby maybe older, weaker, than an alpha, but it didn’t stop him from hitting John with a right hook. The impact forced John back a few steps.

“You’re a bastard.” Bobby sneered.

Bobby got into his truck, driving off, leaving John in his dust.

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry pays a visit to Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for continuing to follow this story. I'm sorry for the slow updates. I'm working a second job through November. My updates will be slow but I will finish this story. Thank you for the comments. Please forgive my bad grammar.

 

It took all of Dean’s self-will not to moan out loud.  The bacon, onion double cheeseburger was probably the best thing he’s eaten in weeks.  He waited for Bobby and Sam to leave the property so that he could sneak away. He had found out a few weeks earlier that Sam had been stealing his car keys whenever he left Dean alone.  He was so pissed when he found out. However, he had other spare keys hidden around and just let Sam have his way. He acted like he didn’t try to leave and knew nothing about the missing keys. Today he had a craving for a cheeseburger, fries, and apple pie. Dean waited about a half hour after Bobby and Sam left the house to go to a café that was about fifty miles out of town.   

“Sorry baby,” Dean said as he finished the last of his burger.

Sam had taken over cooking, and he served Dean mostly chicken and vegetables. He wasn't complaining, but sometimes a man needed red meat.

“Dean,”

Dean looked up to see Henry standing next to his booth.  He hated how Henry was able to sneak up on him. He was sitting at the last booth facing the door. 

“Thanks, baby,” he mumbled to his self. Since becoming pregnant, he found himself having problems focusing, and his mind drifting off into daydreams.

“Henry,”

Henry Winchester sat down across from Dean.

“It’s been awhile. How are you, Dean.”

“Cut the crap, I’m pregnant you know it, and now you want or need something,” Dean said around a mouth full of apple pie.

“You know Dean I do care about you. You’re my grandson.”

“Now I’m family. What joke. If you don’t mind, you’re ruining my lunch.”

“Mind your snark with me boy. I’m an elder and an alpha.”

“Fine, what do you want?” Dean asked faking being nice.

“You may or may not know this, but we as the men of letters offered Sam a place with us. He hasn’t responded to our offer.”

“Maybe he’s not interested in your offer.” Dean offered.

“I would like you to persuade him into joining us.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Dean, your life would have been different had your father joined us. Your mother would still be alive you’d be educated, and probably a key part of DHH operations.”

“Oh please. Where were you or the men of letters when my mother was ripped apart by a demon?  You turned your back on your son because he wanted a civilian life with my mother. My mom was murdered, and you left a grieving, drunken man to care for a four-year-old child. Where were you? Why did you abandon me? Wait, I know I was an omega, and you didn’t give a shit about me.”

“That’s not true. You don’t know the whole story. Your father pushed me out of his life.”

“Forget this…Sam can make his own choice.”

“Dean, please, talk to Sam.”

Feeling nauseous Dean stoop up and tossed a few bills on the table.

“I’m going home. Stop following me.”

Dean drove about twenty miles away from the café before turning down a dirt road and making a call.

“Dad? I need your help…please.”

Grabbing a notepad from the back seat of the car; he found a pen in the glove department of the Impala and wrote down an address.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dean said. Tossing the notepad and paper onto the seat next to him, he turned around and went back to Bobby’s.

 

* * *

 

 

“Jesus Dean, you can not just take off without telling anyone,” Sam growled at Dean as soon as he stepped out of the Impala.

“Yes, I can. You don’t own me.” Dean swept past Sam and up the porch stairs and into the house.

“He’s here,” Bobby said to whomever he was talking to on the phone.

“I’ll call you back.”

Dean went to walk past Bobby, but Bobby stepped into his path stopping him.

“Ok-do you want to tell us where you’ve been?”

“Really? Do I have to explain myself to you? Oh but it’s fine with you that Sam takes my car keys with him when he leaves? I didn’t know I was a prisoner.”

“Dean calm down. We were worried about you. It’s not safe for an unmarked, pregnant..”

“Don’t Bobby, don’t insult me. This is about the Men of Letters, and the two of you keeping secrets from me. I’m not some fucking emotional girl who can’t handle the truth.”

“Really? You’re acting like a princess right now,” Sam interjected.

Dean glared at Sam and walked around Bobby up to his room.

“Great,” Bobby said.

A few minutes later Dean was back down with a duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

“Where do you think you're going?” Sam asked.              

“I have some personal business I need to take care of.”

“I’ll go with you,” Sam replied.

“No, I don’t need you tagging along.”

“Too bad.” Sam said and quickly went into the other room to gather his belongings.

“Dean,” Bobby said.

“Look we need to talk.” Bobby continued.

Dean reached out and squeezed Bobby’s shoulder.

“We will. I have to do this.”

Sam was already waiting by the car when Dean emerged from the house.

Dean sighed.

“Sammy, I really need to do this myself.”

“Nope. I’m not letting you or _my_ pup out of sight.”

Dean ignored Sam; getting into the car and peeling out of the junkyard.

The first hundred miles passed in silence.

It was Sam who finally spoke up.

“Um, I guess you talked with Henry.”

Dean looked over at Sam.

“He wants our pup. He’ll burn the world down to get what he wants.”

“Where are we going?” Sam asked.

“To see my dad.”

“You think John is going to help you? Or us?”

“I think my dad hasn’t ever forgiven my grandfather; so yes I think he’ll help. He may already know a few things. He did study with my grandfather before he married my mom.”

“I don’t want our pup to have our life.” Sam muttered.

Dean looked over at Sam.

“I remember when you were just a pup.”

Sam’s eyes widen.

“We went to see my grandfather, your dad, I guess. You were little, maybe five years old. Samuel didn’t buy you toys, but I had a few in the car. We sat on the floor with my army men, an airplane and I remember you laughing. I gave you a couple of my army men to keep, and you hid them under your bed.”

Sam laughed.

“I still have one left,” Sam said smiling.

“I tried to remember who gave me those toys. You were my hero.”

Dean glanced at Sam.

“I always thought my life sucked, but you had it pretty bad. Samuel was a hard ass, and he sent you to that camp.”

Sam turned away to look out the window. They were silent for awhile.

“My parents were demons. Samuel killed them and raised me as his own. He didn’t love me, he blamed you, and John for the loss of his daughter. He sent me to that camp to make sure I was trained up and that I didn’t suddenly become a demon. It was hell. That camp was hell.”

“I’m sorry Sammy.”

“I don’t know what kind of father I’ll be. I don’t know how to nurture.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

Dean pulled off the expressway and into a motel parking lot. He rented a room with two double beds. Now he laid in his bed wishing Sam was sharing his bed. Ever since his conversation with Sam about his childhood he could feel Sam’s remorse. His inner omega was demanding that he gets up and comforts Sam.

Sighing Dean got out of bed and climbed into Sam’s bed. Sam was lying on his side with his back to Dean. He felt Sam tensed. He just wrapped his arm around Sam pulling him close and snuggling into him. Both men fell quickly to sleep.

 

 TBC

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Dean and John team up together to come up with a plan to fight the Men of Letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I hope to update more often. Thank you for the great comments. Sorry for my awful grammar.

 

Chapter 8

 

“What the hell is he doing here?” John asked when he opened the motel door to see his son with Sam Campbell.

Sam growled from behind Dean.  Dean reached behind himself laying his hand on Sam’s chest.

“Dad, don’t, please let us in,”Dean pleaded.

John stood back and allowed the boys into his motel room.

He scented Dean as soon as he walked past him.

“You’re pregnant with Sam’s spawn. What the fuck were you thinking? He’s one of those…he was hand-picked to serve Lucifer.”

Sam was quick to get in John’s face.

“I’m not demonic. My grandfather tested, tortured, nearly killed me, but he could never prove I was anything but human.”

“Sam, dad, please…” Dean begged with his eyes for the two alpha’s to calm down.

“It makes perfect sense why the Men of Letters would want that baby. Dammit, Dean.”

“Dad, how is Henry tracking me?”

“They inserted an actual tracking device into you. You were young, I figured it out pretty quick but decided if anything happened to you I could get Henry to find you.”

“We need to have it removed,” Sam demanded. Suddenly, Sam’s eyes narrowed.  “How did you know that the men of letters were involved.”

“Bobby Singer. We met up recently; he was asking me all sorts of questions about the Men of Letters. Removing the tracking device doesn’t mean Henry or Sinclair will not find you.”

“I want it out,” Dean stated.

“You’ve got bigger problems.” John was looking directly at Sam.

“I know.” Sam simply said.

“What is going on? I’m sick of everyone treating me like…like an omega.”

“Get used to it boy.” John snapped at Dean.

“Sam, it’s not just Men of Letters interested in this pup. Demons and other unworldly creations probably are too.”

“One problem at a time.” Sam replied.

“Dad, Henry asked Sam to join the Men of Letters.”

John laughed out loud.

“That would have been the easiest way to get to your pup... it actually might be a good idea.”

“No,” Dean and Sam said in unison.

“Hear me out. It would get you into the bunker. Sam, they will be watching you, testing you-planning your demise once the pup is born. Dean, they don’t think you’re a threat, you’d have to be the one to kill Sinclair, maybe Henry too.”

“No. I’m not putting Dean in danger.”

“He’s already in danger.” John shot back.

“I might know someone who can help us,” John added.

John grabbed his jacket off the chair and left the motel room.

* * *

 

“Dean, I’m not taking you to the bunker. No, it’s not happening.”

“Sam, my dad’s right. I’m not looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life.”

“The Men of Letters are tied in with the government. It’s either run or possibly spend life in prison.”

“Think bigger Sammy. If we take over the bunker, then we become the men of letters”. The government answers to us. Bobby can run it.”

Sam started laughing.

“So simple. I should have figured that out. The Men of Letters is worldwide. They are not going to let us waltz in there and take over.”

“Don’t be an asshat. We’re not the only ones who know Sinclair is dirty.”

Sam reached out grabbing Dean’s wrist. Sam pulled Dean to him, scenting him.

“Not letting them near you.”

 

John returned to the hotel a few hours later.

I have a meeting set up two days from now with my contact. Dean, you have to go back to Bobby’s.”

“No.”

John stalked towards Dean

“Boy, don’t have an attitude with me…”

Sam quickly moved to stand protectively in front of Dean.

“Out of my way, he’s still my omega.”

“He’s not yours; he’s mine,” Sam growled out.

“I don’t belong to anyone,” Dean interjected.

Dean tried to shove past Sam, but the alpha was like a brick wall. Sam shoved Dean back behind him.

“You haven’t claimed him you only knocked him up.”

Sam’s eye’s flashed gold at John’s insinuation that he had no claim over the omega.

“Don’t assume he isn’t wearing my mark,” Sam said lowly. 

“Enough. I’m not going to Bobby’s. Let's get this damn tracker out of me and meet up with this guy.” Dean stated, trying to diffuse the situation.

“No, Dean you have to keep the tracker in place.  We have to keep Henry thinking everything is the same. “ John answered.

“Fine, I’ll stay back at the hotel when you and Sam go to meet this…whoever he is…”

John broke eye contact with Sam first. It was a small victory for Sam.

“I’m ok with that. We can ward the hotel.” Sam said.

The meeting was to take place at a little state park in Tyler Texas. Sam found a motel about an hour away, they spent the rest of the day warding the hotel.

Dean watched through the window as John and Sam left for their meeting.  He was feeling left out; he was blaming his omega status. In reality, it was the tracking device that was forcing him to stay away from the meeting. While the three of them warded the room, John told him and Sam about this mystery man.

Dean sat down and thought about the information John had shared with them. The mystery man’s name was Mike Wilson.  He was old, but like all the Men of Letters, he didn’t age. Apparently, Culbert and Henry thought that Mike was dead.  Mike claims that Culbert killed him when they had different visions for the Men of Letters. Mike said he knew of a witch’s spell that would allow him to come back from the dead. Once his body was placed in the incinerator he was able to escape the bunker alive. Mike had made contact with John a few years ago in regards to supernatural alphas that had gone missing.  Dean thought that would be a good thing, but Mike claimed it was part of Culbert’s plan to control everything.

Meanwhile a few hours later, John pulled into a parking spot at the state park. Following along a walking path they came to a clearing where they saw a man sitting at a picnic table overlooking the lake. The man was sitting down, leaning against the table with his back to John and Sam. John and Sam sat down on the bench seat at the picnic table.

“Hello, Mike.”

“John.”

“This is Sam Camp…”

“I know who he is,” Mike cut John off.

“You better have not been followed.”

“We weren’t…”

“How do you know me?” Sam cut John off.

“Sam, you’re one of Azazel's special kids. The Men of Letters took a special interest in you as soon as Samuel found you.”

“I’m not a demon.”

“No, you’re not. You were one of Azazel’s favorites.”

“I know why you’re here. Sinclair want’s the pup, but he want’s the omega more. Sam, you’re disposable.”

“Why do they want Dean now? I offered Dean to them a few years ago.”

“Henry may have tried to save Dean back then. Henry is afraid of Culbert. We all were.”

“Henry offered Sam a place among the Men of Letters. We were considering this, thinking he and Dean would be able to get in and kill Culbert.”

“Culbert has a mastery of magic. I’ve heard whispers that he’s been practicing dark magic in the bunker. Another, perhaps the most frightening aspect is the rumor that he has a collection of supernatural beings in captivity; including an angel.”

“Angel?” Sam asked.

“Now, if you could find said angel, he might be able to help you.”

“Right. Didn’t the angel get caught in the first place?”

“Yes, I’m sure he’s under heavy warding, but if you could free him, you’d have a very powerful weapon on your side.”

“You don’t know for sure if there really is a captured angel,” John asked.

“My source is usually reliable.”

Suddenly Mike stood up. He turned around to face the John and Sam.  His eyes were milky white he was blind.

“Good luck Sam,” Mike said. In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

“Great.” John sighed.

“Let's get back to Dean.” Sam suddenly felt he was too far away from his omega.

 

tbc...

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Men of Letters make their move and Sam has to make a tough choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay for updating. This is not abandoned!! I'm hoping by May things will lighten up.
> 
> Sorry for the errors. 
> 
> Thank you for hanging in their with my fiction.

Dean paced the hotel room until he was sure he wore the carpet down. He couldn’t find a way to calm his nerves. Hours passed until his father and Sam returned.

Quietly the doorknob to Dean’s hotel room began to turn. Dean was quick to maneuver himself so that he was standing in front of the door with his gun pointed at whoever was about to enter inside.

“Dean. It’s us. Put the gun down.” John called out.

Dean lowered his gun. He took a step closer to the door to open it for John and Sam when out of nowhere an invisible force knocked him across the room. Dean’s back hit the opposite wall hard, pinning the omega against it.

“Hunters, not the brightest crayons in the box.” Culbert Sinclair said as he entered the room.

“What do you want,” Dean said between clenched teeth.

“Thankfully, your stubbornness not to mate with Sam has left you very vulnerable. I want the pup. One of Azazel’s children’s offspring. I will take my time to learn how that pup ticks.”

“You’re not getting my pup. I’ll kill you first.”

“Well, I have plans for you too. I have handpicked an alpha for you.”

“Sam’s my alpha.”

“Is he? There is no claim.”

“His pup is his claim.” Dean said as he struggles against the invisible ties.”

“That pup is lucky I have an interest in Sam. Otherwise, I’d cause you to miscarriage right now.”

“You’re a sick fucker,” Dean growled.

“Now Dean, Sam can come, I’ll let him watch as your alpha breeds you over and over again.”

Dean was about to let a string of obscenities cross his lips that would make any alpha proud when Sinclair reached his hand out and touched Dean’s forehead knocking him unconscious.

 

Dean woke up on flat white bed pad. His pad laid directly on the floor. The room he was in was all white except for a large glass window that went from the floor to the ceiling. A large bang startled him. He looked over to see a very large, almost naked alpha staring at him.  Another glass wall separated his confinement from the alphas. There were holes at the bottom that allowed the alpha’s scent to wafer into Dean’s confinement. Dean was sure his scent was filtering into the alpha’s confinement too. Dean looked out of his confinement to another one across from him.  He saw there was a plaque on the wall. He moved closer to the glass pressing his forehead against it. He could see ‘Sam’ written on the plaque. The confinement next to Sam’s had a plaque too.  It read “Baby Cambell.”

Another large bang brought Dean’s attention back to the alpha next to him. The alpha was agitated and was moving quickly back and forth. Dean looked at the opposite wall there was a door there.  He went to it and opened it. He had a tiny bathroom.  He dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and started puking.

The alpha lost its mine when he disappeared into the bathroom. Once Dean’s stomach settled down, he washed up and went back into the main room.  The alpha leaned against the glass staring at Dean. Dean sat on the pad Indian style with his head in his hands; Dean was fighting hard not to lose his composure.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Sam and John returned to an empty motel room.

“Damn it,” Sam started searching the room.

“Sinclair,” Sam said as he looked at John.

“Fuck!” John said.

John pulled out his phone out of his pocket he called Henry. The call went straight to voicemail.

“Goddamn, it Henry! Call me back!”

John looked at Sam.

“You’re sure it was Sinclair.”

Sam nodded.

“I can pick up his scent.”

“Why would Dean let Sinclair inside? Omegas.” John sighed.

“Stop it! Stop putting Dean down.” Sam growled at John.

“I can tell you, Sinclair isn’t doing anything good for Dean.”

“What about this angel that Mike was talking about, if we can get into the bunker, we can find the angel and get Dean out.”

John raised his eyebrow at Sam.

“I think Henry is the only one who can help us. I doubt he’ll come to us willingly.”

“Y’know Sam, you may have a way of finding the bunker.”

“Me? How?”

“Crossroad demon.”

“You want me to make a demon deal?”

“No. Sam, you have a connection to them. As one of Azazel’s specially chosen children, you can demand that the demon tells you the location, or we could torture other information out of it.”

“You think that a crossroad demon would know the location of the bunker?”

“No. They’d know where Azazel is…Azazel may know the location of the bunker.”

Sam felt like his world was spinning out of control. He had spent his entire life distancing himself from anything demon or demon related. Now he was going to run to them to find Dean.  It would come with a price. Sam would pay it if it meant his omega and pup were ok.

“Ok,” Sam whispered.

John smiled. 

“Let's get started.”

tbc...

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam makes his deal, Dean has a new alpha in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the mistakes are my own. Not abandon fic, just slow to update. Thank you everyone for continuing to keep reading this story. I appreciate all the comments.

 

“Put the demon down Sam; I’m here,” Azazel said.

Sam turned to face the demon that ruined his life. The demon that made him one of his special children. Sam lied, to himself, and to everyone he met that he was innocent. Samuel Campbell had suspected that Sam was a monster. He tested, tortured, experimented on Sam for years trying to bring the evil out of him. Samuel sent Sam to the hunters camp, they tortured him more, cleansing him, finally deeming him human. They should have known a human probably wouldn’t have lived through all that torture.

Sam had lost control when the demon he had caught in a devil’s trap kept taunting him. He used his powers to try to snuff the life out of the demon. Black smoke swirled around the nostrils of the demon as Sam slowly separated the demon from its vessel. Blood flowed freely from Sam’s nose, his eyes, and his head throbbed as he accessed his powers.

Sam dropped the demon to the floor.

“Samuel I’m so pleased by this development. I thought that my gift didn’t take with you. I’m feeling generous at the moment. What do you want from me?” Azazel smiled wickedly at Sam.

 Sam looked around the room, his eyes falling on to John Winchester. John was stoic, not allowing any emotions to cross his face. Sam was well aware of whatever happens from this point on he was no longer a hunter; he was now the hunted.

“I need to save Dean.”

Azazel licked his lips.

“That pretty omega and his father has been a pain in my ass for a long time.”

“I only need to know the location of the bunker.”

“You think you can waltz inside the bunker and save your mate? That Sinclair will be that easy to take out of the equation?”

“I know he won’t be easy to defeat.”

“Don’t be stupid. Sinclair captured Dean because you breed him. He’s waiting for you.”

“Will you tell me the location of the bunker?

“Today is a good day. I feel generous. However, what do I get out of telling you the location of the bunker?”

“What do you want?” Sam growled.

“A favor in the future you will have to do something for me no questions asked.”

“I won’t hurt Dean or his father, Bobby either. I won’t hand over my pup.”

“I’m hurt, Samual that you’d think I’d ask for those things.”

Sam eyed Azazel. Sam glanced over at John. Sam was about to make a bad deal he had no choice.

“Family and Friends are off the table.” Sam reiterated.

“Yes.”

“Fine.”

Azazel reached out, grabbed Sam’s arm, pulling him towards him. He slashed his hand and then Sam’s hand, squeezing their hands together. Sam closed his eyes, feeling Azazel's blood mix with his own.

“This is set in blood Sam. You will not get out of this deal.”

John lunged for Azazel.

“Not today Winchester,” Azazel said as he tossed John against the opposite wall with a flick of his wrist. Azazel’s eyes glowing yellow for a split second.

Azazel reached out to touch Sam’s forehead with his index and middle finger. Sam was giving the information to where the bunker was through Azazel’s touch.

Azazel stood back and tilted his head at Sam.

“I’ll even give you another… _gift_ ”

Azazel reached out towards Sam with a small vial of liquid.

“Stick this into Sinclair’s jugular. His magic will be suspended for about minute.”

Sam grabbed the vial from Azazel. 

“See you, Sammy.” Azazel disappeared. John fell to the floor.

 John quickly stood up.

“You’re a monster, a  _freak._ Samual knew it. You brought this down on my boy.” John hissed at Sam.

“Maybe, but we can fight about that after we have Dean back,” Sam replied.

“I’m gonna kill you once I have my boy back,” John growled.

“We’ll see about that,” Sam said coldly back.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean woke up curled up on the mat. He was stiff, sore, hungry. By his calculations, he has been at the bunker a couple of days. The lights would turn off every twelve hours or so. He would be fed twice a day. Breakfast consisted of oatmeal with fruit, chicken, and vegetables served for his dinner.

Dean looked over at the alpha in the next exhibit cage. The alpha slept against the glass wall where the holes were, his scent filling up Dean’s cage.

“Hey, George,” Dean yells out to his neighbor. Dean decided to give the alpha a name. The alpha seemed ok with his new name.

The alpha grunted back at Dean.

Dean was fighting off feelings of abandonment. He knew deep down that Sam would do everything he could to find him. Keeping his spirits up has been challenging. His only company was George; their conversations were one-way.

George abruptly rolled onto his hands and knees getting up quickly. He moved to the front of his enclosure. He began banging on the glass. Dean froze for a moment while watching how agitated George had become.

Henry and Cuthbert stopped in front of Dean’s containment. Dean stood up and walked towards the front of the glass window.

“Good morning Dean.” Cuthbert cheerfully called out to him.

Dean ignored Cuthbert and stared at Henry.

“How are we feeling today?” Cuthbert continued

“Fuck you. Let me out of here,” spat Dean.

“Now that isn’t any way to treat your, providers.”

“Henry. Help me.” Dean pleaded with his grandfather.

“Now, Dean such dramatics,” Sinclair said.

“Yes, um Dean today we’d like to introduce you to the alpha in the containment next to you,” Henry said soothingly.

“George? We acquainted already.” Dean snarked.

“We’re gonna open up both confinements so that you’ll both have more room.”

“He’ll kill my pup!” Dean exclaimed.

“Now, Dean, please. I’ve developed a special collar that will shock him if he tries to touch you.” Sinclair offered.

“We want you to communicate with him. The collar I’ve created will allow him to understand you. We want you to bond with him,” Cuthbert suggested.

“I’ll never bond with him. He’s not my alpha. Sam…” Dean was cut off mid-sentence.

“Enough about Sam! You will bond with him, you’ll be bred to him as soon as this pup is born.” Cuthbert barked.

Pain. Dean’s head felt like it was going to split in half. Darkness overtook him as he fell to the floor.

Waking up Dean found himself on his mat, he was feeling queasy. He turned over to be face to face with George. Startled he moved away from George feeling his stomach roll with the quick movement.

“Ugh, George, I’m going to throw up,” Dean said as tried to rise.  He rushed to the little washroom, dropping down in front of the toilet Dean threw up until he was dry heaving. Standing up Dean leaned forward and flushed the toilet. He turned around and ran directly into George.

“Man you have to give me some space.” Dean complained.

George moved past Dean to watch the toilet swirl. George watched Dean brush his teeth. He tried to grab Dean’s toothbrush.

“Stop! You have your own stuff.” Dean complained.

“Can you understand me?” Dean asked.

George nodded.

“Can you talk to me?”

George ignored Dean and walked out of the little bathroom.

Dean followed George out. The alpha had a very strong earthy scent.  Dean suspected it was causing his upset stomach. His body was rejecting George being so close to him. Dean walked past his enclosure through George’s enclosure to his little bathroom.  Except when he opened the door it led to an outdoor enclosure.  A small pond, surrounded by woods. The alpha ran past him into the pond, diving into the water.

The alpha began to whistle to Dean motioning him to join him in the water. Dean backed up and went back inside the enclosure. Everything felt like too much. He knew that George tried to touch him while he was asleep. George was shocked by the collar when he tried and learned to keep his distance. Beneath the collar was a strong, virile, dominate alpha who was annoyed by Dean’s pregnancy. Dean felt it to his core. His omega was squirming beneath his skin to escape said alpha.

 tbc...

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, John, Bobby head to the Men of letters to save Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things. First, thank you everyone for continuing to follow this fanfic. Sorry for the slow updates. 
> 
> If you like this fanfiction please check out the very well written "We Make Our Own Future" by  
> Eilonwy_the_white. The writer was inspired by this story. and I couldn't be happier, I feel so honored. :)
> 
> Mistakes are my own...Thank you for commenting.

 

“Bobby?”

“Did you find him?”

“Maybe. I have the location of the Men of Letters bunker.” Sam said.

“Where.”

“Lebanon Kansas.”

“I’m on my way,” Bobby said as he hung up.

Sam glanced at John, who was driving. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“We need a plan,” Sam commented.

“I have a plan. I’m killing those fuckers, and then I’m coming for you.”

“Like it’s that easy all the way around. Sinclair will be expecting us.”

“That’s the plan.” John retorted.

 

_24 hours later..._

 

“That’s the plan,” Bobby exclaimed.

Bobby had met Sam and John at the motel once he made it to Lebanon. John told Bobby the plan was to drive up to the men of letter’s door.

“John has a point,” Sam said.

“We can’t fool Sinclair he’ll know that we’re coming. However, Azazel gave us a small fighting chance with this poison.”

Sam pulled a small vial out of the front pocket of his jeans to show Bobby.

“We need to be smart about it. We need Sinclair to take us to Dean.  I need you to be a decoy. I’m giving you a syringe filled with an elephant tranquilizer you’ll need to attack Sinclair first; he won’t expect that from you; I’ll attack him next with the poison that Azazel gave me. We’ll have 60 seconds to save Dean.” Sam continued.

“Well…hell, that’s barely a plan.” Bobby said as he sat down on the only chair in the motel room.

“There’s also the rumor of the angel that Sinclair has locked up. Maybe if we could find the angel, maybe it could help us.” Sam said hopefully.

John laughed with no humor behind it.

“Really Alpha? Are you hoping an angel will help you?”

John shook his head.

“That’s rich.”

“I need some air,” Sam said, leaving the motel room in a huff.

 

John sprung into action as soon as Sam closed the door.  He started rummaging through his duffel bag, grabbing a knife and securing it into his boot.

“I’m going to kill that son of a bitch as soon as we have Dean back.”

“John.”

“Don’t.”

“He’s your son’s mate.”

“He’s a monster. I knew it. Fucking Samuel failed. He let that monster in our mist. He impregnated my son! He brought all this down upon Dean.” John said with such venom that Bobby flinched.

“He’s a victim. He’s done more good than bad. He cares about your son.”

“Don’t Bobby. Once we have Dean, I’m sending Sam back to hell.”

 

_A few hours later:_

 

Azazel didn’t give Sam an address to the bunker he gave him a vision. Sam would know when to turn-when to stop. John pulled his black pickup truck as close as he could to the odd entrance of the bunker.

“This is it?” Bobby asked unimpressed.

The entrance of the bunker looked to be behind a power plant. There was a wooden doorway built into a cement and brick entrance way. 

“If Azazel’s vision is correct.”

Sam opened the door of the truck and stepped outside.  Black magic he felt it immediately.  He felt the pure unadulterated power of it. Magic danced and swirled around him; speaking a language only he understood. It felt seductive it made him want more.

“Boy? Are you ok?” Bobby asked Sam.

Sam snapped out of his thoughts to look at both John and Bobby.

“You ok there?”Bobby asked again.

“Yeah, sorry.”

 

 

“Welcome.” Sinclair loud announced.

 

 John and Bobby whirled around to face the entrance of the bunker.

Cuthbert Sinclair stood at the top of the stairs, grinning like a madman at his visitors.

“I’ve been waiting for you, please come inside,” Sinclair announced.

John turned his back on Sinclair reaching into his truck to grab a few guns he had under the seat.

“Sorry Winchester.”

John’s hand burned from the metal of the weapons.  Suddenly all the men were pulling hidden weapons stashed in their sleeves or boots as they all began to burn red hot.

“Now, now this is a friendly visit.”

Sam stalked towards Sinclair.

“Where’s Dean?”

“Yes, Dean is fine. Now come inside, we can all talk like civilized men and not _hunters.”_

Following Sinclair down the stairs, they were led into a sizable room.  There was a large table placed in the center of the room.  Henry Winchester was seated at the table.

“Please take a seat.”

John walked into Sinclairs personal space. 

“I don’t want to sit. I want my boy. I want him now.”

“John, you didn’t want him when presented as an omega.”

“I do now,” John said between gritted teeth.

With a twist of his hand, all the men were sitting.

“Better!”

“What the fuck,” John growled.

“Language.”

“Let's get down to business. Sam you didn’t need to make a deal with Azazel, I would have brought you here myself. Not very smart for a college boy.”

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asked calmly.

“Dean is with his new alpha.”

Sam tried to move, tried to get up, but he couldn’t still being under Sinclair’s spell. He growled and his teeth elongated.

“Please, alpha tactics will not work here.”

“Bobby, I’m sorry you’re here. You’ve been quite the asset to the DHH. I promise your funeral will be epic.”

Bobby unfazed by this madmen's declaration stared stoically at Sinclair.

“Sam I have a place for you here. John, we will be disposing of you too.”

John ignored Sinclair; he kept his eyes trained on Henry.

Henry looked at everyone except John.

“If I’m going to die I would like to see my boy.” John turned his deadly gaze onto Sinclair.

“All in good time Winchester. First, I think it’s important that you all know the important sacrifice Dean is making. Tell me you're not interested?”

“I’d rather see him than listen to you drone on about your evil plans for my son.”

“Evil? No Dean and his newly approved alpha will be creating super beings. Imagine the army we will have to fight all the evil son of bitches out in the world.  Dean’s children will all be alphas. They will be smart, strong, and well trained.  We will finally have the right tools to fight this war. Rather than believe me; let me show you.”

Sinclair stood up.

“You may all rise.”

Sam was slow to rise. He needed to keep his emotions in check. His alpha was ready to attack Sinclair, but he needed to see Dean first. Glancing over at John and Bobby he could see they were struggling to keep their control too.

Sinclair led the way through the winding hallways with Henry bringing up the rear. Sinclair stopped, opened a door that a second ago wasn’t visible.

John went through the door first, followed by Sam, Bobby, Henry and finally Sinclair. The staircase twisted around several times before ending. Sinclair took the lead again until he stopped in front of a solid black door.

“Welcome to my zoo,” Sinclair said as he threw open the door.

Sam walked past each glass enclosure reading the name on each plaque as he walked past them. Vampire, Ghoul, Demon, etc.

“What, what are you doing?” Bobby said more to himself than to Cuthbert.

“Studying. Learning, experimenting. We want to see how these monsters tick.”

“Torture,” Sam added.

“I can’t wait to find out how you tick, Samuel.” Sinclair declared with a wicked smile.

Sinclair stopped at the end of the first corridor.

“Down this hallway is my special exhibits. Follow me.”

The first exhibits held pagan Gods.

Sam, John, and Bobby couldn’t help but gape at each exhibit.

The air was thick no one was talking, and everyone was on edge. The next exhibited held a man wearing an overcoat, white shirt, and black slacks.  The plaque said “Angel.”

Henry hung back from the group. The angel always made him feel uncomfortable.

Sam was drawn to the angel. He couldn’t help himself as he placed his hand on the glass confinement. The angel walked cautiously towards Sam. The angel tentatively reached out, placing his hand against the glass lining it up with Sam’s hand. Sam couldn’t take his eyes off the angel.

“How? How do you keep an angel locked up.” Bobby asked.

“Angel warding, of course.”

With a flick of his wrist, Sinclair let the warding show up on the top and bottom of the glass. Sam recognized a few symbols.

The angel reached out with his hand to touch the symbols.  The symbols were etched into the outer glass.

Sam had an idea.

“How did you catch an angel.”

Sam knew that Cuthbert enjoyed talking.

“It was accidental. I happen to be in the right place at the right time.”

“Come on, let's see how Dean is faring.”

Walking deliberately quick Sinclair walked to the last exhibit. Sam took a final glance at the angel as he walked away.

John and Sam growled at the same time when they saw Dean. Dean was sitting on his mat, the alpha standing protectively in front of him.

“That alpha is magnificent.” Sinclair declared.

“Get Dean out now,” Sam growled between clenched teeth.

“Sorry, Sam,” Sinclair said as he moved closer to the confinement.

The alpha inside the containment ran towards the glass hitting it hard.

Dean’s head snapped up.

“Sam!!” Dean yelled.

Sam looked pointedly at Bobby.

Bobby leaped forward towards Sinclair jamming the syringe into his neck.

Cuthbert Sinclair slowly turned from the glass to look at Bobby.

“Singer, you really shouldn’t have done that.”

Sam quietly crept up on Sinclair quickly jamming the real poison syringe into Sinclairs neck. Cuthbert body buckled and he dropped to the floor instantly.

“Bobby, John, if you have anything sharp on you, let's destroy those wards,” Sam said hastily.

Sam raced back to the angel's glass confinement. Only having his car keys on him, he pulled them out of his pocket; scraping against the wards that were still etched into the glass. John pulled his keys out of his pocket and began to scratch the glass. Bobby used a penknife to destroy the wards.  

For a moment time stood still and suddenly, the glass to the angel's confinement shattered.

The Angel stepped with confidence out of his confinement.

Sam had to cover his eyes from the illuminating brightness that was coming from the angel.  

“Too late boys. I’m still alive.” Sinclair announced.

With purpose, the angel stalked towards Sinclair. Stopping in front of the magician, the angel reached out as if to grab him by his neck. However, he never touched Sinclair. He simply twisted his wrist and Sinclairs head spun around unnaturally making a sickening cracking sound.

“He’s not dead.” Henry barely whispered.

“Sinclair cast a spell on himself so that he will not die,” Sam added. Still not looking at the angel.

The angel looked down at the corpse at his feet. He reached down and placed his hand over Sinclairs eyes. A bright light came out of the angel's hand as it hovered over Sinclair’s body.

“He’s dead now.” The angel said in a gravelly voice.

“Can you save Dean?” Sam pleaded as he pointed to Dean’s confinement while trying to keep his eyes covered.

The angel broke the glass of Dean’s confinement.

“Sammy!” Dean yelled.

The other alpha (George) pushed Dean behind him and faced off with the angel.

“Dean,” John called to his son.

The angel advanced into the confinement. George went to attack the angel, however, George never laid a hand on the supreme being. The angel stopped George with a simple touch of his hand to the wild alpha’s forehead.  The alpha was dead before his body hit the floor.

Dean skirted around the angel and George and went to Sam.

Sam pulled Dean to him and hugged him with every ounce of strength that he could.

“Omega are you ok?” Sam whispered to Dean.

“I’m, were ok, alpha.”

Dean stepped out of Sam’s arms, he saw both Bobby and John standing behind Sam.

“What is that thing?”

“I’m Castiel an Angel of the lord,” Castiel announced.

Dean spun around to face the angel.

“Angels don’t exist.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side as if he couldn’t comprehend what Dean had just said.

“We do.”

Castiel walked towards Dean. Sam grabbed Dean’s arm, pulling him away from the advancing angel.

“I can help you. It’s my lightness that is hurting your eyes.”

“Kill him! He’s an evil son of a bitch” John ordered.

“He’s an abomination,” Castiel replied without emotion.

“Dad, No. What the fuck?” Dean yelled.

Castiel reached out to touch Sam’s forehead. Tilting his head as he watched Sam adjust to his painless vision.

“Come on Dean were leaving,” John demanded.

“I’m not leaving with you.”

“You're sure as hell not leaving with him,” John snarled.

“I am. Why wouldn’t I?’

“Well, why don’t you ask Sam who’s he’s been trading blood with.”

“John,” Bobby warned.

“It’s true I made a deal with Azazel, in order to find you,” Sam confessed.

Dean looked stunned. Azazel wasn’t just bad, he was pretty much one of the worst of the worst.

“Sam?... _What kind of deal?”_ Dean apprehensively asked.

 Castiel touched Sam’s forehead again. Sam’s skin illuminated to show red writing all over his skin.

“It’s a blood deal, Sam owes him a favor.”

“How could you?” Dean accused.

“How could I not?” Sam barely whispered back.

Dean’s heart sank and his world shattered… _again..._

 

_TBC._

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel offers a solution to Sam's problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. Here's a short update. 
> 
> Sorry for the lousy grammar but all the mistakes are my own.

 

Dean and Cas stood back and watched as the alphas burned Sinclair’s and George’s bodies.  Somewhere in the confusion, Henry had fled the bunker-like the coward he is. Dean jumped a little when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Your heart is heavy with sorrow,” Castiel commented.

“Well, yeah, I just found out my baby’s daddy is Satan's, right-hand man.”

“I did not see malevolent in his heart.”

Dean took a long side glance at the angel.

“Why are you still here?”

“I’m here under orders.”

“Orders?”

“Heaven.”

“I don’t buy any of this. So, what are your orders?” Dean asked.

Castiel looked up at the sky as if he was contemplating some great mystery.

“My orders have been to watch over you.”

“Me? Well _angel_ bang-up job, you’ve been doing. How long have you been _watching over_ me?” Dean shot back.

Castiel smiled.

“Since before you were born.”

Dean quick to temper shoved Castiel hard.

“You son of a bitch, you watched as demons ripped my mother apart and you didn’t lift a finger to help her?” Dean said as he tempted to shove Castiel again.

Sam was there pulling Dean off the angel.

“Shhh. Calm down, Dean.”

“Dean my orders were very clear, I was there to observe not to interfere.”

Dean shook Sam off of him.

He glared at both men.

John ignored the obvious tension between Sam, Castiel, and Dean walking past them calling out to Dean.

“C’mon Dean, we’re leaving.”

Dean followed his father.

Sam and Bobby picked up their gear and followed behind John and Dean.

John shoved Sam hard as he walked up to his truck.

“Not you Campbell.  I’m taking my son home and then I’m coming for you.”

“John…”

“No, Bobby.”

“Fine.  Let me get my bag.” Sam said chest heaving. He was itching to fight with John.

John stood for a moment crowding Sam against the car.

“Dad…please,” Dean asked tiredly.

Sam reached into the back passenger's door and grabbed his duffel bag.

Immediately afterward John, Dean, and Bobby piled into John’s black pickup truck.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam and Castiel watched as the truck sped off.

“I can take you to Dean’s destination.” Castiel offered.

“No, I’m going to stay here. I have some things to research.”

Castiel nodded and vanished.

Sam felt a moment of melancholy before turning and going into the bunker.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean was quiet as John drove them back to the motel room.  Bobby’s old truck was an eyesore sitting in the parking lot of the motel. As soon as John put the car in park Dean stepped out and walked over to Bobby’s truck.

“Son, get back in my truck,” John said after he exited the car.

Bobby exited John’s truck too.

“I live with Bobby now.”

“You lived with Bobby. I can’t trust you to be safe with him or anyone.”

“John you have no say in this… _my home is now Dean’s home_.” Bobby admonish.

“I’m going with Bobby.” Dean stood his ground.

“Boy…”

“Don’t make me get my shotgun that is in my truck,” Bobby warned John.

Bobby and Dean climbed into the old truck. Bobby inserted the key and turned it. The truck gave a small, pitiful whine. Bobby tried to start it again, and again.

“Balls!” Bobby said with frustration.

John was leaning against his truck watching Bobby.

On the fourth try, the truck finally roared to life sputtering and shaking.

“No problem.” Bobby grinned at Dean.

Dean had hoped for a stronger exit, but apparently, like the rest of his life, he was going to limp away _slowly_.

Dean waited until Bobby merged the truck into traffic on the expressway to ask about his car.

“Where is my car?”

“Sam had it towed to my house.”

Bobby watched as Dean looked away from him at the mention of Sam.

“Dean I know you're upset, but…but what Sam did…”

“What Sam did was unforgivable. There had to be another way to find the location of the bunker. I can’t let him near me, or the pup.”

“I understand, but…”

“No! Damn it, Bobby. Who’s side are you on… _anyway?”_

“Dean, what if we could help him?”

“It was bad enough he was one of the special children now he’s making blood deals with demons. My judgment is questionable at best letting myself get into this situation.”

“Dean, it’s not…everything will be ok,” Bobby said trying to soothe an upset omega.

 

 

 “There is maybe something you can do,” Castiel chimed in from the back of the truck.

 

 

Bobby startled turning the steering wheel to harsh, almost sideswiping the car next to him as he swerved into their lane.

“Jesus!” Bobby yelled.

“Castiel you can’t…drop into a moving vehicle.” Dean barked.

“I can.  It’s not hard once I find you.”

Exasperated Dean sighed.

“What Dean means to say…is that you shouldn’t, um, pop into our vehicle when we don’t expect it. I could have killed us when I was startled by your all of a sudden presence.” Bobby explained to Castiel.

“Oh.”

A few minutes passed in silence.

“What could we do?” Dean asked in a small but hopeful voice.

“It’s only a rumor in heaven, but there is suppose to be a gun that has magical bullets that can kill Azazel.  Sam would be free from his contract if Azazel died.”

“Can you find this magical gun?” Dean asked.

“No, it’s warded from angels and demons.”

Bobby side glanced at Dean. He could almost see the wheels turning in that kid's head.

“Ah, hell.” Bobby groaned to himself.

“We have to try,”Dean said quietly.

“Of course we do,” Bobby commented.

 

tbc

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds out about the Colt and maybe more then he wanted to ever know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm focusing on this fiction into order to wrap it up. Then I'll work on my other fics that are out there waiting to be updated. I have another story that I just finished the outline on... I need to win the lottery, then I could write every day. :) 
> 
> I appreciate the comments. 
> 
> Mistakes are all my own.
> 
> Enjoy...and Thank you everyone!

 

Sam was splayed out asleep across the large oak table that he was forced to sit at when he first entered the bunker.  Stacks of haphazard books were surrounding Sam as he slept.

Suddenly Sam bolted upright wiping the drool off his face with the back of his hand. His keen sense of hearing alerting him to danger. He listened as someone unlocked the door above him and let themselves inside the bunker. Sam pulled his handgun out from the back of his jeans and placed it on his lap.

Sam observed as a tall, lanky, well-dressed man descended the stairway. 

The stranger seemed unperturbed that an unknown, unshaven, unshowered man was sitting down at the men of letters table.

“Sam Campbell. I’m not surprised to see you.”

“Who are you?” Sam asked. He was still sitting at the table as the man came to a stop next to Sam.

“Ted Bowen. Am I to presume that Cuthbert and Henry are dead?”

“Henry is alive. Cuthbert not so much.”

“Are you sure?”

“The angel said as much,” Sam replied.

“I need to contact the DHH.” Ted started to walk away.

“Not so fast,” Sam said.

Sam had his gun pointed at the newcomer.

“Look, Sam, if I don’t contact the DHH they will come here.”

“I don’t care about them. I’ll be long gone by that time… _anyway_.”

Ted sat down across from Sam.

“How can I help you so that you can be on your way.”

“I need to know how to kill Azazel.”

“Oh, well that’s all? It’s in our 'how to kill Azazel' brochure that we hand out to every demon hunter.”

“I’m serious. There has to be some way to kill him.  All these books on demons and no one anywhere has ever figured out a way to kill a prince of hell?” Sam demand.

“Supposedly there are weapons in heaven that can kill him, but it’s not like an archangel is going to drop by and give the likes of you a weapon like that.”

“What’s this about Campbell?” Ted Asked.

Sam still had his gun aimed at the scholar. With his other hand, he rubbed his forehead deciding if he should tell Ted about his deal with Azazel.”

“I made a blood deal with him.”

“Why? More importantly, why would he want to make a blood deal with you? His blood is already flowing through your veins.”

Sam’s eye’s narrowed at Ted.

Sam knew that Samuel had always accused him of having blood ties to Azazel, but no one has actually confirmed it before.

“I needed to find the bunker and save Dean.”

“Sam put the gun down… _please_.” Ted requested

Sam slowly laid the gun down in front of him on the table.

“Cuthbert was a good man at one time. Throughout the years, he has done more good than bad. It’s not natural for a man to have an enteral life. Cuthbert changed, he has lost sight of our cause years ago.”

Ted paused for a moment.

“Cuthbert did effectively stop the apocalypse.”

“The apocalypse?” Sam asked.

“Mmm…Yes. You know the battle between heaven and hell.”

“How?”

“First you need to know the players to understand how.” Ted went on to explain.

“Throughout the times an alpha vessel is born that can hold either Lucifer or Michael, but never have those vessels been born during the same time frame. Two perfect vessels were born only four years apart. To top it off a third, albeit less likely vessel was born a few years later. Archangels need the permission of the human to take control of their vessel. It's an absolute. It’s not like demons who can possess a human. Finally, Archangels will not possess an omega vessel.

The sexual designation of our species is decided in the womb, however, a fail-safe has been in place since the beginning of time. Let's say a disease spreads, and most of the omegas are wiped out. Our bodies that may have been predestined to become an alpha will switch, and a baby boom of omegas will be born.  It’s to ensure the continuance of our species.

Cuthbert had figured out a way to change an alpha pup to an omega pup with little or no side effects. That child will feel like any other child who becomes an omega. The procudure must be done when the pup is young, five or six years old at the most.  Dean was such a child. He would have become the perfect alpha vessel for Michael had Cuthbert not changed his designation.”

“What? What the hell are you saying?” Sam slammed his fist on the table.

“Calm down, alpha. Dean was destined to become an alpha. He would have been a spectacle hunter. He was also the archangel Michael's vessel.”

“The men of letters felt it was ok to change someone…” Sam began to say.

“Yes, we saved millions of lives and Dean wouldn’t ever have to know. Cuthbert did the procedure when he was six years old. The pup didn’t know anything.”

“We prepared John. Henry told John the pup would be an omega. Had John’s wife lived Dean would have had a better life.  Unfortunately, we found out about Adam too late, and we did the procedure on him when he was eleven.  The boy was always depressed afterwards and finally took his own life at age sixteen.”

“Jesus.”

“I begged Cuthbert to change your designation too. Cuthbert wanted to wait for Azazel’s next move. Cuthbert was sure that Azazel would still have plans for Lucifer’s vessel.”

Sam felt himself starting to hyperventilate. He stood up grabbing his gun and aiming it Ted Bowen. He couldn’t catch his breath. _Lucifer’s vessel._

“Calm down Sam.  Lucifer is in a cage. He can’t get out. Maybe Azazel wants your pup?”

“No, we agreed he wouldn’t ask for my pup.”

“Ok, let's calm down. I know of a rumor.”

“A Rumor?”

“Sam, there is a legend of a gun created by Samuel Colt that can take out a prince of hell.”

“Where is this gun?” Sam asked.

“The last whisper I hear of it was somewhere in Wyoming.”

“Get up.” Sam order.

Ted Bowen stood up.  He was pale white.

“Before I leave we need to go see about a zoo.”

“I can execute all the exhibits.” Ted offered.

Sam waved the gun in the direction that Cuthbert had taken them earlier this week.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam walked up and down the isle of alpha monsters. He stopped at the alpha vampire containment.

“I want to talk with him.”

“Why?” Ted asks incredulously.

“Just make it happen,” Sam growled.

“Fine.”

“Samuel Campbell my pleasure.” The vampire sudden says.

“Alpha. Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you.” Sam says.

“Sam, you already know why. If you kill me, who will keep the children under control?”

“Great job you're doing there alpha.”

“Sam, we balance each other. I take a few - you take a few. Natural order. Without me, my children will become bloodthirsty, rogue, murderous.”

“Can you talk with these other alphas,?” Sam asked.

“I can.”

“Alright, tell them this; the deal is that I’ll let you all go, but I swear I’ll hunt each and every one of you down if anyone decides to go on a killing spree.”

“You can’t do that,” Ted interjected.

Sam put the gun against Ted’s forehead.

“I just did.”

Sam watched as Ted opened the doors to the monster’s containments starting with the vampires first.

The alpha vampire stood next to Sam as the monsters scurried away some of them growling as they walked past Sam.

“Sam.” Said the vampire.

“Look up a man named Elkins when you get to Wyoming, he might have what you’re looking for.”

Then said vampire walked away.

Sam watched the alpha slowly walk away, not surprised the vampire knew what he was looking for, but that he might actually help him find it.

The “demi-gods” were the only supernatural creatures left. Sam was never one to shoot fish in a barrel but he couldn’t let them live.

When Sam finished, he looked at Ted.

“Clean all this up.”

 

tbc...

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We Make Our Own Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452853) by [Eilonwy_the_white](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilonwy_the_white/pseuds/Eilonwy_the_white)




End file.
